I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You
by 2chillxx
Summary: In a mad dash to make it home for Christmas, Pony encounters obstacles hard to face alone. While Darry and Soda are at home worrying, Ponyboy reunites with an old friend who may be able to help him with his journey. But will this friend ruin his Christmas spirit or help him get home for the holidays?


**I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You.**

 **Ch.1**

 **New York, New York, December 23** **rd** **1971, 2:00pm**

"Yes, Darry, I know. The roads aren't that bad. I'll be careful I promise. Yeah, yeah, okay, I'll be home by Christmas Eve. Bye." I took a deep breath and hung the phone up.

I was a second year at NYU and I hadn't come home for Christmas last year. I didn't see the need since I would've been spending it alone, Darry had to work, Soda was off God knows where, Two-Bit was in the drunk tank and Steve was in for assault. So I didn't come home, but I regretted it. I was excited to get back to Tulsa, it's too crowded in New York. I was a little mad because I had to drive across the goddamn country in my old pickup. I wanted to take a plane but I didn't have enough money. Dough was always the problem, except for in school, I made it on a full scholarship.

They were callin' for the worst snow storm in twenty years but I was prayin' they were wrong. I hate driving when the snow is covering the roads so thick that you can't see four feet in front of your face. As I hopped in my ol' Chevy and blasted the heat up all the way, I was thinking about how I hadn't got Darry or Soda a Christmas present yet. I wheeled outta the apartment complex so fast I almost ran into a garbage truck.

When I got to the department store I knew what I was going to get Soda, one of them red huntin' hats for duck hunting, but I had no clue what I was going to get Darry. Just as I started toward the singing Snoopy Christmas tie, somebody came up behind me.

"Ponyboy? Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Yeah?" I spun around and I was shocked to see who it was. It was Randy… Randy, I was racking my brain trying to remember his last name when he said:

"What are you doin' in New York?" Anderson, that's his last name.

"I go to school here, NYU." I said. Randy looked different from when I last saw him. He used to be so clean cut and well dressed, but now he had shaggy long hair and a beard. He was wearing a tie-dye poncho and khakis, he went from Randy the soc to Randy the hippie.

I bit back a laugh and said, "What are you doing here?" I don't even know how in the world I recognized him.

"Well after all the jazz back home, after that rumble, after Bob," he said Bob's name real slow like he was waiting for me to remember. He didn't need to do that, I thought about what happed that some five years ago, everyday of my life.

"after that, I ran. I went all over the place, California, Florida, even spent some time in Canada, but somehow I ended up here." He sounded happy and at peace with himself, but this whole interaction was bringing back too many memories for my liking and suddenly I really missed home.

"I bet you met some really neat people that way." I was itchin to get out of here, out of town.

"Yeah, a lot of creeps too." Randy was staring at his feet like they had the answer to all life's questions written on them.

"Well, I best be getting a move on if I wanna make it home for Christmas Eve," I said, a little shaky.

"Well alrighty." Randy said.

I held out my hand and he shook it. "Merry Christmas, Randy."

"Merry Christmas, Ponyboy, drive safe."

I got back in my truck and I was still thinking about seeing Randy. I looked in my bag to make sure I got everything. The hat for Soda, cologne for Darry, socks for Steve and a toothbrush for Two-Bit? I hadn't meant to grab the toothbrush but I got distracted by the cashier, she was really cute. I laughed to myself, Two-Bit does have bad breath.

When I got on the highway it was starting to snow, bad. Like, really bad. I was thankful for my winter tires but that didn't save me when the engine died.

I was barely out of New York State and it was getting dark. The engine just up and died. Luckily I had enough time to pull over to the paved shoulder of the road. I hopped out of the truck and took a look at the engine. It musta been the battery. I started walking to go find help when I heard this roaring sound, I turned around to see I snow plow speeding down the highway, favouring the right shoulder, which also happened to be where I parked my truck.

"No!" I shouted, but it was too late.

I watched as my little red Chevy was dragged along the guard rail before being crushed up against a 'Caution' sign. The sound of the windows shattering and the cab being pressed together like an accordion mad me cringe. The plow continued on like nothing had happened. And then, to top it off, I watched in horror as the wreckage of what used to be my truck, burst into flames.

"Shit."

 **-2chillxx**


End file.
